Escuela mágica
right|thumb|300px|Un mapa con las escuelas mágicas del mundo Una escuela mágica o escuela de magia (también conocidas como colegio, academia, o instituto de magia) es una institución educativa que proporciona instrucción mágica a jóvenes magos y brujas.Escrito por J. K. Rowling: "Escuelas mágicas" en Pottermore Hay once escuelas mágicas de larga tradición y gran prestigio en todo el mundo, todas registradas en la Oficina Educativa de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Las escuelas más pequeñas y menos reguladas rara vez se registran en el Ministerio correspondiente y es difícil hacer un seguimiento de ellas. Sin embargo, no todos los países tienen su propia escuela mágica. Los niños de esos países suelen ser educados en el hogar o a través de un curso por correspondencia. Rango y regulación La gran mayoría de países no tienen su propia escuela mágica. Los magos y brujas de estos países normalmente son educados en casa. Los cursos por correspondencia también se usan a veces como un método rentable para proporcionar instrucción mágica a brujas y magos jóvenes en países con poblaciones mágicas muy pequeñas o aisladas. Las escuelas mágicas generalmente admiten estudiantes de cualquier país en el que tuvieran su sede, pero algunas prestan servicios en múltiples naciones o en una amplia región geográfica, o al menos están abiertas a la aceptación selectiva de estudiantes internacionales. Castelobruxo, Ilvermorny y Uagadou aceptan estudiantes de todos sus respectivos continente,Escrito por J. K. Rowling: "Uagadou" en Pottermore@naunihalpublic Uagadou takes students from all over Africa, but it is in Uganda. #IAgreePottermoreShouldSayThatWillChangeDescription por J. K. Rowling en Twitter.comEscrito por J. K. Rowling: "Castelobruxo" en Pottermore mientras que Hogwarts solo acepta estudiantes del Reino Unido e Irlanda.[http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/1999/0799-telegraph-cleave.html Entrevista del 3 de Julio de 1999 en Telegraph][http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/0700-swns-alfie.htm Entrevista del 8 de Julio de 2000 en South West News Service] La escuela con menor cantidad de estudiantes es Mahoutokoro, y la escuela con más estudiantes es Uagadou.Escrito por J. K. Rowling: "Mahoutokoro" en Pottermore Algunos colegios también aplicaron restricciones especiales con respecto a la admisión de estudiantes. El Instituto Durmstrang, por ejemplo, no acepta estudiantes nacidos de muggles.''Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego'' La Oficina Educativa de la Confederación Internacional de Magos es responsable de la catalogación y supervisión de las escuelas mágicas de todo el mundo, a saber, las once más antiguas y respetadas. Hay escuelas mágicas más pequeñas, pero a menudo efímeras y mal reguladas, ya que no estaban registradas al organismo gubernamental mágico del país en el que operan. La calidad de la educación mágica que se ofrece en estas instituciones más pequeñas y no registradas es, por lo tanto, cuestionable. África era conocida por haber sido el hogar de varias escuelas de magia de este tipo, antes de que Uagadou quedara en la historia. El libro ''Evaluación de la educación mágica en Europa'' cubría información pública disponible sobre varias escuelas mágicas en Europa. Escuelas mágicas conocidas Se ha confirmado que una escuela mágica australiana mayor existe, a pesar de que no se ha anunciado más información.J. K. Rowling se burla del futuro revelado de las escuelas canadienses y australianas del mundo mágico en SnitchSeeker Interacción entre escuelas left|thumb|220x220px|Los estudiantes de [[Beauxbatons arriban en Hogwarts para el Torneo de los Tres Magos en 1994]] Cada cinco años, se celebra una competencia conocida como el Torneo de los Tres Magos entre las tres principales escuelas mágicas de Europa: Beauxbatons, Hogwarts y Durmstrang. Un campeón es seleccionado para a cada escuela (con la excepción del Torneo de 1994-1995, donde Hogwarts terminó con dos campeones) para competir en una variedad de desafíos mortales. La escuela ganadora recibe la Copa de los Tres Magos. El Campeonato de Pociones de Escuelas de Magia se celebra en intervalos de siete años entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts, Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro y Uagadou. La escuela ganadora recibe un caldero de oro.''Wonderbook: El Libro de las Pociones'' Castelobruxo, en Brasil, ofrece programas de intercambio estudiantil a los alumnos de las escuelas mágicas en Europa. Aparentemente, también existe un programa internacional de amigos por correspondencia para Castelobruxo y Hogwarts. Bill Weasley quería hacer un viaje de intercambio a Castelobruxo, pero tuvo que denegarlo porque su familia no podía pagar los gastos, lo que llevó a que su molesto amigo de Castelobruxo le enviara un sombrero maldito. Escuelas especializadas Además de la educación general, el mundo mágico también ofrece escuelas especializadas de aprendizaje. Tales escuelas incluyen la Academia de Vuelo en Escoba, la Escuela de Encantamientos, la Escuela Euro-Glifo de Idiomas Extraordinarios, la Escuela Merge de Hechicería Sub-Acuática y la Academia Mágica de Arte Dramático. Detrás de las escenas *El Instituto de las Brujas de Salem fue considerado una vez como la posible escuela mágica de Estados Unidos por los fans, pero J. K. Rowling reveló que se trata de una organización de mujeres, similar al Women's Institutes.Publicación en Twitter de J. K. Rowling *No se sabe cómo los magos nacidos de muggles en países sin una escuela mágica reciben una educación mágica o si hay nacidos de muggles inconscientes de sus poderes: esto podría causar problemas con respecto al Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico. **Un método podría ser que asisten a escuelas con un rango de aceptación más amplio. Por ejemplo, un portugués nacido de muggles podría asistir a Beauxbatons o un canadiense nacido de muggles podría asistir a Ilvermorny. **Es posible que existan maestros independientes que no trabajen en una escuela mágica y se especialicen en la enseñanza de nacidos de muggles. Antes de la creación de Hogwarts, la reina Maeva era famosa por enseñar a jóvenes magos irlandeses, y ''Pottermore'' afirma que la educación en el hogar sigue siendo común en el mundo mágico. *Hasta el verano de 1994, Harry Potter no había pensado en que existen escuelas mágicas fuera de Hogwarts. Sólo cuando vio a algunos estudiantes extranjeros y se informó por Hermione Granger que debían de asistir a Beauxbatons, supo sobre ésto. Apariciones * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ''LEGO Harry Potter'' * ''Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo'' (real) * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Construcción del Mundo Mágico'' * * * * ''Harry Potter para Kinect'' * * * * Notas y referencias en:Wizarding school ca:Escola de màgia pl:Szkoły czarodziejów ru:Школы магии Categoría:Escuelas de magia Categoría:Educación mágica